United States of America
The United States of America is the most powerful country in the world, economically and militarily. The American economy is considered to be the best, dwarfing all other major nations. In times of war and conflict, the military can be called upon, and if there is a deficiency in equipment, the American economy can be used to construct even more equipment in war factories. [http://battleshipcraft-fleets.wikia.com/wiki/Telosian_Commonwealth_of_the_Philippines Join my fleet on Battleship Craft Fleets, the Philippines!] 'Members' *User:Neutralartuen ---- 'Application Form' ---- # # # # ---- 'Foreign Relations' ---- '~ ALLIES ~''' ---- The USA is a proud member of the Allies, a former colony and now good friend of the United Kingdom. Ever since the American-Spanish War, the USA has become a key figure in global politics, and will forever continue to be. ---- 'Threat Level' ---- What, a threat level? Make your own, or head over to the United States of America and have a look at mine! ---- 'Other Pacts' ---- |-|Non-Agression Pacts= *None? |-|Mutual Defense Pacts= *None? |-|Trade Agreements= *None? ---- ='UNITED STATES ARMED FORCES'= ---- The United States Armed Forces is the armed service of the United States of America. It is currently undergoing a vast expansion, easily becoming the most powerful military force in the world. It is divided into 7 service branches: Army, Air Force, Navy, Marine Corps and Coast Guard. Each one is an extremely powerful and coordinated force with enough power to take on entire enemy forces. ---- 'UNITED STATES ARMY' The United States Army is the ground warfare and largest branch of the USAF. The Army is deployed in inland invasions, and sometimes in amphibious ones as well. The United States Army strives to have the best and up-to-date equipment in the world, to ensure the defense and security of the United States and her allies. ---- 'Equipment' ---- placeholder.jpg|Description ---- ---- 'UNITED STATES NAVY' ---- ---- The United States Navy is the naval branch of the USAF. Although ships may be slightly outdated, the US Navy still retains its status as one of, or perhaps the most feared naval force in the Pacific and Atlantic. It works hand-in-hand with the United States Marine Corps, assisting them in amphibious invasions and keeping the seas forever protected. It must also be noted that a large team of highly-trained damage controlmen are aboard each ship, and can easily fix holes or damaged sections of a vessel. ---- 'Gallery' ---- Battleships ---- Newyork.jpeg|The New York-Class Battleship is a good and well-armed fortress, with 6 406mm triple-barreled turrets. She has a powerful AA armament, with numerous AA guns and 127mm DP guns as well. She also has 4 triple-barreled 203mm guns and 2 catapults for spotter planes, making her one of the most powerful American battleships. Washington.jpeg|The USS Alabama, second ship of the Washington-Class Battleship. Her armament is far more powerful than the New York, boasting numerous higher-caliber AA guns and 305mm double-barreled guns. She is equipped with the most up-to-date radar, powerful engines, and thick armor. Although she carries no aircraft, she is still an amazingly powerful adversary. ---- Aircraft Carriers ---- Enterprise2.jpeg|The USS Enterprise is the lead ship of her class, the first American carrier built after the First World War. She carries a large strike force of 100 carrier-based aircraft, as well as numerous 30mm double-barreled, 25mm triple-barreled and 10 5"/38 AA guns. ---- Cruisers & Battlecruisers ---- Dewey.jpeg|The USS Dewey is the lead ship of her class of destroyers. Armed with 6 5"/38 DP guns as well as several double-barreled 30mm and triple-barreled 25mm AA guns. In order to become a deadly opponent even against much larger capital ships, she is armed with 2 triple torpedo tubes as well as depth charges for destroying enemy submarines and is equipped with the latest radar and fire control systems. ---- Light Ships ---- Dewey.jpeg|The USS Dewey is the lead ship of her class of destroyers. Armed with 6 5"/38 DP guns as well as several double-barreled 30mm and triple-barreled 25mm AA guns. In order to become a deadly opponent even against much larger capital ships, she is armed with 2 triple torpedo tubes as well as depth charges for destroying enemy submarines and is equipped with the latest radar and fire control systems. ---- Submarines ---- Dewey.jpeg|The USS Dewey is the lead ship of her class of destroyers. Armed with 6 5"/38 DP guns as well as several double-barreled 30mm and triple-barreled 25mm AA guns. In order to become a deadly opponent even against much larger capital ships, she is armed with 2 triple torpedo tubes as well as depth charges for destroying enemy submarines and is equipped with the latest radar and fire control systems. ---- Amphibious Assault Ships ---- Dewey.jpeg|The USS Dewey is the lead ship of her class of destroyers. Armed with 6 5"/38 DP guns as well as several double-barreled 30mm and triple-barreled 25mm AA guns. In order to become a deadly opponent even against much larger capital ships, she is armed with 2 triple torpedo tubes as well as depth charges for destroying enemy submarines and is equipped with the latest radar and fire control systems. ---- Transport Ships ---- Dewey.jpeg|The USS Dewey is the lead ship of her class of destroyers. Armed with 6 5"/38 DP guns as well as several double-barreled 30mm and triple-barreled 25mm AA guns. In order to become a deadly opponent even against much larger capital ships, she is armed with 2 triple torpedo tubes as well as depth charges for destroying enemy submarines and is equipped with the latest radar and fire control systems. ---- 'Organization ---- '''Task Force,' A large group of warships centered around one or more aircraft carriers, a self-sustaining force composed of escorts, carriers and sometimes battleships. Odd-numbered task forces belong to the Pacific Fleet, while even-numbered task forces belong to the Atlantic Fleet. Squadrons, A moderately-sized group of warships, usually destroyers, that is too small to be called a fleet. Usually part of a much larger battlegroup, and can be deployed for patrols. Flotilla, A small group of light ships, especially submarines. ---- *'Pacific Fleet' |-|Task Forces= ---- Task Force 1 Commander/s: '' - '''Battleships' * TBA - Aircraft Carriers * TBA ---- |-|Squadrons= ---- |-|Flotillas= ---- *'Atlantic Fleet' |-|Task Forces= ---- |-|Squadrons= ---- |-|Flotillas= ---- 'UNITED STATES AIR FORCE' ---- ---- The United States Air Force is one of the largest air forces in the world. Being the dominant contributor to the aircraft industry, the USAF is easily distinguished as a highly feared force. ---- 'Equipment' ---- placeholder.jpg|Airbus A330-900neo ---- ---- 'UNITED STATES MARINE CORPS' ---- ---- The United States Marine Corps is the elite amphibious warfare branch of the USAF. Cooperating with the US Navy, the USMC is a highly-mobile, highly-trained and highly-lethal force. The United States is one of the very few countries capable of conducting large amphibious invasions, sometimes even inflicting the killing blow on any unfortunate opponent. ---- 'Equipment' ---- placeholder.jpg|OORAH ---- ---- 'UNITED STATES COAST GUARD' ---- ---- The United States Coast Guard ---- 'Equipment' ---- placeholder.jpg|Beauty ship ---- ---- Category:Nations/Navies Category:Allies